


Scarlet Cat

by mikeellee



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Wanda and Kitty. Why not?





	Scarlet Cat

N/A: Meh, why not? I like this ship and since Marvel is all about Kurt being a manwhore in canon, then, why I can´t do this ship? 100%Kurtty here I just want to do something with them.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@autistic-eight](https://tmblr.co/mHOPk14nS2eBnf0gKvUx6sQ)

In a village located in the heart of Genosha, a witch have a cult that provides information, medical care and all people may need for a price, she´s often compared to the Evil Necromancer, but, the big difference is that she´s not evil. All her help is direct to the heroes, although, some doubt as she prefers to help the Avengers more.

One day, a healer arrives in the cult asking for advice from a spell, a curse to be more exact, Excalibur wanted to go to the Evil Necromancer thinking this would be the only solution, while, Shadowcat wanted to try something new.

“Hello, Shadowcat!” Scarlet Witch greet Shadowcat and Shadowcat talks, aside from wearing far too much red, there´s nothing scary or evil in this woman(but looks can be deceiving, after all, people did think Kitty was weak)

“I’ve got a problem can you help me?” Shadowcat asked and explain how Hellfire is after the Cup and Scarlet Witch give the solution, turns out, she has no power to help with the cup and only the Necromancer can help.

“By your face that wasn´t what you were expecting” she speaks calmly

“Well, no, I´ve heard several tales about him, either way, thank you for your time and for your honesty, I suppose you don´t have any tip on how to deal with him?” Shadowcat asked half-serious half-joking.

“Yes, he´s into pretty women, however, he´s into people with beautiful souls and yours is the prettiest one I´ve seen” she explained and Shadowcat blushes “Well, Scarlet Witch, you´re the first to ever compliment my soul”

“I´m being 100% honest here!” she replied taking a sip of her tea, then Shadowcat asked if she should pay for the consult “just return here when your mission is over, I would like to talk some more”

Shadowcat sees no problem in doing this request.

____________________________________________________________________________

The Necromancer is just like Kitty was expecting and she, maybe, would feel upset by the fact he ignores her presence, yet, Scarlet´s words make the woman smiles.

Damn, that sound such a lame pick up.

___________________________________________________________________________

Shadowcat returns to talk with Scarlet and telling about her last mission as Scarlet is telling how she helps with the Avengers on a mission.  This was a routine, and sometimes the two women would just enjoy the silence.

“Can I call you by your name?” Shadowcat asked knowing names have a very important role for a witch.

“No one ever asked me that” Wanda answers in a sort goofy way and is hard to believe that she controls chaotic magic “sure, my name is Wanda”

“My name is Kitty”  
______________________________________________________________________________

The Necromancer is often in the Excalibur´s headquarters and Kitty often ignores him, even though he´s “dating” Cerise, the man seems to notice Kitty. One saving-life moment is not enough and Kitty is not afraid to call him out.

Once, Kurt compliments her new hairstyle. She supposed it was a sincere compliment, yet, she thought on Wanda´s words as she plays with Kitty´s hair. The gesture makes Kitty blushes and the Necromancer has the wrong idea.

“Shadowcat is often leaving at such time…where is she going?” Kurt asked for Brian once a day and the Leader of Excalibur shurgs, in her free time, Kitty is free to do what she wants.

__________________________________________________________________________

One day,  Magneto is giving an order to Excalibur to bring his missing children, well, not missing, per se, his twins run away from him and Magneto wants a reunion.

Something is fishy here.

“Their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff” Magneto reveals and why his kids have names that aren´t linked to his own..is because Magneto sired the children but the Maximoff raised them.

Kitty later goes to Wanda to speak about such matter. Was this an accident or she was being used?

“I…hate the man who birth me” Wanda confessed losing her cool now “I was here for years, I and my brother were victims of his war, yet, only now he wants to do found us”

“If you hate them so much…why stay in Genosha?”

“Because…I´m not like you, I don´t have a nice soul…I´m spiteful and I take pride in knowing his people workship and love me more than love him” Wanda confessed breaking down.

“I´m not so good as you think, I struggle with jealousy and anger as everyone else…sometimes, I just want to send all to hell, but, I can´t because, honestly, you have such faith in me that it helps me to move on ” Kitty sits next to Wanda and holds her hand.

“Are you going to take me to father?” Wanda asked

“I won´t force you, I´m here for you, not for Magento” and this is her only reply.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is the last one to know that Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are the lost princess and prince of Magneto, and, of course, Kitty Pryde is dating the unfamous Scarlet Witch.

This is all happens because Kitty wanted to have a second opinion.


End file.
